geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part Alternate Ending
Hello, my name is Wayne. I'm pretty sure a lot of you know about The Lego Movie. It has a sequel called The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. What if I told you the sequel had a dark alternate ending? It's a lot more gruesome than you can imagine. Even though there were witnesses, I thought I'd just imagined it. However, my son Willie kept reminding me that it was, in fact, real..... But what was the ending? I'm about to tell you right now. It happened on the first day that The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part came out in theaters. I decided to take my daughter Winnie to the kids' theater go see it. This theater was a special theater that showed kids movies such as Trolls, Zootopia, Shrek, and Toy Story. It was supposed to start at 8 AM, but it didn't start until 9. It wasn't that bad thought, since the kids were having fun together. The adults, however, were all frustrated and angry. A theater employee apologized and offered us all free candy. The intro started normally, with the Duplo aliens attacking Bricksburg and causing it to turn into Apocalypseburg. It was going fine so far. However, during the scene where it showed Sweet Mayhem announcing that she will take Emmet's friends with her, the screen suddenly glitched. It froze for a second, and then went back to playing. The kids didn't care though. Throughout the movie, I could tell some things were wrong. During the scene where everyone surrounded Emmet and Rex while singing, they all had red eyes which seemed to be bleeding. Also, once in a while the song "Catchy Song" would glitch and become distorted and off-key. Once again, as the movie played, the screen froze for a second and went back to playing. Not only that, but once in a while everything pink in the scene turned red for a split second. I wondered if there was something wrong with the film reel. It got worse near the end of the movie. When Emmet destroyed the cake at Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi and Batman's wedding, everyone was crying a strange dark red liquid, which looked like...….blood. Blood? What was the point of that? I could tell some of the adults were confused too. After that, the screen flickered and changed to a blue screen of death with a sine wave being the only thing heard. It made me nervous, but when a father burst into mocking laughter, I began to laugh nervously. The kids were confused, but for those who have the knowledge of computers, it was really funny. Winnie just shrugged this off. A little boy was crying due to the loud noise and his mother was trying to calm him down. A father then stood up and left. The noise playing got louder and louder. Winnie got worried and clasped her hands over her ears. Then the screen went black and the noise stopped. However, I could hear whispering in the background. Later, an employee returned with the father and a flashlight, apologizing and letting us know they will resume the movie shortly. Suddenly, the screen went back on with a click noise, similar to that of a gun. "Seriously?!" the father exclaimed. This was the scene where Rex explained to Emmet his true identity as him from the future. However, it was muffled, as someone put a pillow over the speaker. If you have seen this movie, you would remember Wyldstyle going into the real world to see Finn and Bianca putting away their toys and then getting thrown into a bin. Then she would motivate everyone to escape, battle against the raptors, and save Emmet from Rex. Emmet would then fight Rex under the washing machine and destroy his time travel device. Wyldstyle would then explain that Emmet will never become like Rex which causes him to disappear. What happened next wasn't any of those scenes. Instead, it showed Emmet on Rex's ship with Wyldstyle, Sweet Mayhem, Unikitty, Batman, Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi, Metalbeard, Benny, Ice Cream Cone, Balthazar, Banarnar, and even President Business. All of them were tied up with ropes and were handcuffed to each other in a big circle. "Now you'll see what happens when you mess with me!" Rex said. He kicked Emmet and the others out of his ship through a hatch and the scene suddenly turned black and white with "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap playing in the background. They were falling down towards what looked like an incinerator pit filled with burning lego pieces. I thought at one sudden moment, someone was going to rescue them, like Finn or Bianca grabbing them at the last moment or a ship flying in. However, neither of those happened. In fact, there was no rescue at all. Emmet and the others landed in the pit. They were all screaming in pain. It was an eardrum-popping scream that would haunt me for days. The ropes and handcuffs shrank and melted into a thick goo, which glued to their bodies and stuck their hands together. Thick bubbling flesh-colored slime was oozing out of everyone's bodies. I remembered Emmet the most. Black bubbles popped in his cheeks and his screaming mouth opened wider and wider until his whole jaw melted off the hinges, leaving long thin stings of burning plastic that looked like cream cheese, along with a bloody tongue dangling from his head. It was so realistic and not as if his mouth was just painted on. My stomach felt like it was about to explode. I was glued to my seat and couldn't move. Emmet's eyes rolled down his cheeks. This time, it looked like they were painted on. The same thing occurred with everyone else....well, except for Unikitty, Sweet Mayhem, Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi, Balthazar, and Banarnar. Their eyes acted like actual globes of gelatinous substance, exploding like egg yolks and leaving gaping holes in their place, not like paint like the others' eyes did. Emmet's hair melted over his head and shaped it unnaturally and his body reduced to a molten mess of orange and blue slime. You could hear Rex laughing in the background at this point. Emmet convulsed backwards, but not too far, as his hands were fused to Wyldstyle and Sweet Mayhem's hands. I felt a sharp cramp in my hands as I was holding onto the arms of my seat. I couldn't get up because I fear if I did, I'd end up in that pit and melt as well if I didn't keep some of myself in reality. Most of the footage focused on Emmet, but you could catch footage of the others too. Benny and Batman's masks melted around their heads and engulfed them completely, Sweet Mayhem's armor shrunk up around her body, Metalbeard's body collapsed and disintegrated and his melted hat and beard swallowed up his disembodied head, and Banarnar's peel peeled off, revealing his molten fruity inside which was starting to turn black. Everyone was melting into disturbingly colorful goo. There was no blood, just plastic, molding itself off and bursting into flames. I felt my skin start to burn and could smell the burning plastic sticking to my face and clothes. I'll regret this for the rest of my life. The screaming turning into wailing. I was able to come out of my trance long enough to realize that the sound of crying and screaming did not come from the speakers anymore but the people around me. Emmet and the others were dead, but children and adults alike, myself included, were the ones screaming and weeping. It then showed Rex looking down at the crackling fire and laughing the most evil laugh I have ever heard. Then he said "Whoops, I just killed myself!" and, just like that, he disappears. With a sudden burst of strength I grabbed Winnie and ran out of the theater. The father scurried past me. He was yelling at the employee who stood giving tickets. The poor kid didn't seem to get what he was saying. Soon enough, a small crowd of parents surrounded him. Things started to get worse and the kid had to escape. I had no idea what to do. Should I go home? Join the mob of angry parents and wailing children? Go to the police? My feet moved on their own and I let my instincts take over. The door, I was leaving. It was better for Winnie to leave this place anyway. A hand suddenly grabbed me and I yelped. It was the father with his kid in his arms. It turned out that his name was Jeremy. We exchanged phone numbers after he told me he would see to it to get an explanation for what happened. I took two baths, but the stench couldn't go away. Eventually, Winnie stopped crying and fell asleep in pure exhaustion. I couldn't sleep though. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see life-like eyes burst or Emmet's jaw hanging loose until it crashed onto his lap. Later, I got a call from Jeremy. I remembered slumping in my chair as he spoke and hot tears streamed down my face. My head hurt and my eyes burned. I thought they might pop out too. I could also hear Rex's evil laugh from right behind me. It was almost like he was standing there. Jeremy said that the theater’s management took the remaining few parents to see to the computer that handled the projection of the movie. Sure enough, they found a virus stored in there, which streamed a homemade version of the movie. Jeremy’s job was to handle computers, so he was able to look through it for those who couldn’t. He tried tracing back where the streaming had come from, and the virus, but there was no lead to follow. Either the prankster was an employee and had set up the virus from the computer itself, had covered his tracks very well, or something was very, very wrong with this picture. I preferred a rational explanation to something of outer nature, so I opted to believe it was an employee who’d had access to the computer. Either way, other than the corrupted files the virus had left behind, there was no evidence of the disturbing footage we’d watched. It was gone. I never heard about this again. I checked, and Jeremy did too, but there were no records of it. My wife Wanda said what an effort it was to pull such a prank like that. Jeremy even tried to contact Warner Bros, but they never returned his calls or e-mails, as expected. The theater's closed now, I think someone sued them over what happened, but all the news mentioned was bankruptcy. To this day, I still get a whiff of burning plastic once in a while when Winnie screams at night, suffering from those horrible nightmares. Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost Movies Category:Blood Category:Death Category:No Blood Category:Murder Category:Mass Murder Category:Alternate Ending Category:Alternate Scene Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:For HoodohoodlumsRevenge Category:Rip-off Category:Lost Episodes